The Illusion
by Naci
Summary: Dean and Castiel are trapped in a room together when a monster is out messing with emotions. You don't always need to be psychic to guess what happens next. Destiel


Dean slammed his fist against the wall. Castiel looked up from the other side of the room, a vaguely confused expression on his face.

"Will that help?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Depends what you mean by help." Dean answered irritably. "Will it get us out of here? No. Will it help me feel less pissed off? … No." Dean cradled his throbbing hand, swearing under his breath.

The angel sighed and sat down on the sandy floor, hugging his knees. Dean kept pacing, watching the door for any sighs of someone coming to get them.

It had seemed like a normal job. Dean and Sam came over and investigated a few murders, a couple of disappearances. Seemed like normal folk had been going crazy and killing their wives, children, anyone that was in the same house as them. Then Castiel had shown up, and everything had just gotten more complicated. Dean mused that it had been like that from the beginning. Cas marked the start of all the angel crap, he was the first, and he'll probably be the last.

"Why are you even here, Cas? I didn't call you." The hunter turned to him, frowning.

"I'm not your dog, Dean. I don't always have to come when you whistle." He snapped at him.

Dean was taken aback by this, he'd never seemed upset about it before. He thought that was the way it went. Cas did angel stuff, then if Dean needed him, he called.

He seemed to realise what he'd just said and swallowed. "What I meant was, I just thought I'd… come and say 'hey'." He looked at him, his blue eyes dark in the dim light.

The angel and the hunter were locked in a square shaped room with stone walls, a single window and a locked heavy iron door. Cas had tried opening it, but it seemed to have some kind of warding that meant he couldn't move it. Basically, he was superman and the door was made of kryptonite. Nether remembered how they got there, all they did remember was a sharp pain on the back of the head and then waking up laying head to foot of each other.

"What were you and Sam hunting?" Castiel asked, helplessly trying to spark up a conversation.

"I don't know. We thought it was a demon, then a succubus. Now we're not sure. All we know is it gets into people's heads, makes them angry and then they kill people." Dean slide down the wall and sat opposite Cas.

"That sounds chaotic…" Cas mumbled to himself.

The two sat in silence for a long time. The silence going from awkward, to uncomfortable to neither knowing how to make it stop.

Dean started to feel annoyance bubble up inside him. It quickly turned to anger and that grew and grew until he thought he was going to burst. He was about to shout, when Castiel got their first. He screamed in frustration and jumped up, running at the door. Dean was so surprised, his anger vanished.

He began punching the door over and over. Kicking and pounding until his knuckles started to bleed. The door wasn't even scratched. Cas was breathing heavily, suddenly be dropped to his knees and his shoulders started to shake as he stared at his hands. A wave of compassion swept over Dean and he went over to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Cas. Sam will find us soon."

The angel looked up at him, his big eyes bloodshot. He seemed to calm at Dean's touch and nodded slowly, standing up.

"Let me have a look." Dean held out his hands. Almost reluctantly, Cas put his bloody hands in his. Dean gently turned them over, they were raw and bruised. A human would have broken at least five knuckles over all, Cas had broken one.

"You'll live." Dean smiled slightly, taking a scrap of cloth out of his pocket and wrapping up the broken hand for some support.

"Well of course, the door isn't an angel blade and neither did it stab me." He frowned slightly.

"It's a saying- oh never mind." His irritation started to build up again. Sometimes Cas could be so exasperating. He never understood anything, it was like trying to explain breathing air to a fish.

Castiel furrowed his brow again, looking at Dean strangely. This didn't help.

"What, Cas? What?!"

"She's getting into our heads."

Dean paused. He had to admit that made sense, he was currently feeling like an adolescent girl. He sighed and sat back down. "So what do we do?"

"Think happy thoughts?"

"Happy? Me?" Dean snorted.

Cas thought for a moment, then spoke again. "Think of a naked woman covered in pie."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, then shut it and nodded. "That will do nicely."

The angel sat peacefully with his eyes closed. Curiosity over took Dean and he had to ask. "What are you thinking about?"

"That day at Bobby's when we took that photo with Joe and Ellen and Sam and Bobby and you." The corner of his mouth turned into a slight smile.

Dean couldn't help smiling too, but then he remembered what happened afterward. His happiness was soon replaced by depression. His throat became tight and his eyes stung. He coughed slightly and Castiel looked at him. He frowned.

"Those don't look like happy tears, Dean. You're not doing it right."

"Screw you, Cas!"

"That's anger. We need happy, relaxed. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise what? I'll die? Would that exactly be a bad thing?" He glared at him, his eyes bloodshot and watering.

The desire to comfort him took over all of his other emotions and he went over and put an arm over his shoulder. Dean was going to shrug him off, but his usual walls seemed to have vanished. Instead he let him, and he let himself feel comforted by it.

"Dean. You are the most important person in a lot of people's lives. Especially mine. Where would I be without you and your brother?" He turned his blue eyes on him. His face a different kind of serious. "You taught me that even if the enemy is ten times stronger than you, you always have to try. Not because it's brave and certainly not because it's smart. But because it's the right thing to do."

Dean glanced over at him, smiling slightly. "Really? We taught you that?"

"Mainly you. Personally I find Sam irritating and his voice grating."

Dean chuckled.

"It's the puppy dog look he does, it just makes me want to punch him."

Dean laughed at that.

"I mean, he's a grown man."

Dean was now in hysterics, his eyes watering for a different reason. Castiel looked at him, somewhat confused.

"What?" When he just continued to laugh, he added, "Was it something I said?"

Dean just carried on laughing, and soon he found himself doing the same. His face creased up and his sides began to ache.

Soon they both started to calm down, wiping tears of laughter from their eyes and gulping in air to their starving lungs.

"Thanks, Cas. I needed that."

"Anytime."

Dean had a growing fondness for his friend. He thought to himself that it had always been there, repressed. It was an affection that scared him. It went against everything he'd known about himself since he was thirteen and found that dirty magazine under his Dad's seat in the Impala. Nevertheless it was there, and growing each second he noticed it. Suddenly he had sweaty palms, and butterflies in his stomach.

Cas frowned, Dean had been quiet for a long time, and there was a look on his face that he didn't know. It was a mix of disbelief and fear.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

The hunter suddenly looked at him and in his eyes Castiel saw something he recognised. It was the same thing he felt when he saw Dean: Admiration and something much more complicated.

Suddenly Dean's lips were on his. They were warm and soft and sent an unfamiliar sensation down his spine and into his chest. Cautiously he mimicked the pressure, hoping that was what he was supposed to do. He'd seen kissing before, but had never taken part. Slowly and ever so softly their lips started to move, dancing with each other. But Dean pulled back all too soon, shock and horror on his face and Cas felt a sharp pain in his chest at that look. Suddenly his warmth was gone from his side and Dean was standing with his back to him, his fingers running through his hair. He was muttering to himself. Cas didn't know what to say, so he just sat there, dumbly staring at the ground.

"What did I just do…?"

"God does not judge sexuality, Dean."

He spun around. "I'm not gay, Cas." He rubbing his stubble, so many thoughts racing through his head. What he felt for Cas wasn't going away, he wanted him.

"And I'm not human, Dean. Does that change things?" He raised an eyebrow.

Dean looked at him, suddenly not caring. "Sure. Why not?" He closed to gap between them, as he did the angel stood up. Dean held his face and kissed him, less tentatively thing time, instead letting his feelings and intentions be known through the kiss. Castiel lay his hands on Dean's waist, kissing him back and gripping onto his shirt, pure bliss filling him.

They were so caught up in the moment, they didn't notice the door open and a woman standing there, watching them.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Dean had never moved so fast in his life, he stepped away from Cas, a blush starting from his forehead and continuing to his chest.

The woman had long blonde hair, and an extremely beautiful face. He eyes were golden and he skin was like milk and honey. Even after what had just happened, Dean and Castiel were both looking at her like that wanted to eat things off her naked body.

"Who are you?" Dean purred.

"Aphrodite. You may have heard of me."

"That makes sense…" Cas nodded.

Dean looked between the two of them. "How so?"

"Because of her beauty, other Greek Gods feared that their rivalry over her would interrupt the peace among them and lead to war, so Zeus married her to Hephaestus, who, because of his ugliness and deformity, was not seen as a threat." He explained, not able to meet Dean's eyes.

Dean gradually nodded at that. "Okie dokie. So how do we kill this bitch?" He turned back to her, grinning falsely."

"You don't." She answered smoothly. As she'd finished speaking, the tip of a stake suddenly appeared from the left side of her chest. She made a strangled noise, looked down at it and then collapsed. Sam had been standing behind her, but now looked at Castiel was his brother.

"Hey."

"What was that?"

"Myrtle root dipped in swan blood." He answered factually, like it was an everyday thing.

"Oh… awesome." Dean swallowed, then partly looked over his shoulder at Cas before walking out.

Castiel watched him go sadly, realising Sam was still there, he turned his gaze onto him.

"What I miss?"

The angel rolled his eyes and walked past him without saying a word.

Dean sat on the hood on the Impala, a beer in one hand as he stared up at the stars. Sam was fast asleep in the motel room, but he couldn't. Even after they'd killed Aphrodite the way he felt about Castiel hadn't changed. If anything, it was more intense now. He sighed and put the cool bottle to his lips and tilted his head back, drinking slowly. When he positioned his head back to normal, he saw Castiel standing a few metres in front of him. He froze. He couldn't say he was surprised, he's expected him.

"Hey." He called out to him.

After a moment, the angel replied. "Hello."

They looked at each other in silence for a long time. Castiel quickly walked towards him, Dean dropped the beer bottle, sliding to the end of the hood to meet his embrace. They kissed quickly, hungrily as if nothing else mattered anymore. When it was finished, they pulled part resting their foreheads against each other. Dean's eyes were closed, but Castiel couldn't take his eyes off his face.

"Why can't I quit you?" Dean muttered, smirking.

After a delay, Cas furrowed his brow. "Is that a reference to something?"

Dean laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Don't worry about it."


End file.
